kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: FAIL
Feeling Absolutely Incompetent Lee's Operation: FAIL is a filler story in the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008, and the 4th story of the Big Mom Saga. Lee Andrew Grayson fails to pull his weight during missions and other things, and as such, he feels useless. Operation: FAIL was posted on October 25, 2014, and completed on November 15, 2014. It is preceded by Operation: RECLAIM, and followed by Operation: CLOWN. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/51645515/Operation-FAIL FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10780777/1/Operation-FAIL Summary Rozeland Elementary has been taken over by the Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters, but Sector RZ appears to stop them. After the villains sigh in relief, thinking it was Sector V, both teams engage in battle. Sector RZ almost prevails before Lee Andrew tries to attack Heli-Teacher with a modified G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. that shoots three directions at once, with Damien using his own shadow G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.. Gumballs fly everywhere and hit Sector RZ, causing PTOOEY to capture them. But just then, Toiletnator, Dr. Light, and Box Ghost arrive with their new Toiluminator, which explodes and defeats the villains while saving the kids. Aaron and Rhilliane Doblemitz come to arrest the villains, but discuss Sector RZ's failure, saying they aren't the same as Sector Z. Leanne tells Lee Andrew to leave the 4x4 to Lulu, making him depressed as they return to school. After returning home to the treehouse, Sector RZ discusses how they're the lowest of the Top 10 sectors, mainly thanks to Lee's mess-ups, and they recount all the times he messed something up. Angered, Lee goes home to his house, finding his mom playing Hyrule Warriors 2. He decides to play with her, playing as Fi, but gets beat up by Technoblins. When his mom asks if something's wrong, he explains how he messes everything up and his friends make fun of him. Ashley says she doesn't care if he fails a lot, but should still be happy he has friends to play with. Lee decides to go back upstairs, finding his friends had left the treehouse. Larry MayHence calls and sends him mission specs about the base in Black Acropolis, which has suddenly become active again since Dr. Eggman abandoned it 20 years ago. Instead of going to find his sector, Lee decides to steal Leanne's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and fly to Alaska himself. He ends up crashing along a mountain and discovered by Sonny and Donna, the New Ice Climbers. The duo agree to bring Lee to this base, by freezing him and using him as a sled. Once there, they unfreeze him so he can sneak inside. The base was commandeered by Professor Bob, who has a mysterious blue-haired girl trapped. Lee manages to rescue the girl and escape the base, but she immediately runs away and steals his S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. To get back home, Sonny and Donna decide to let Lee use their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. they stole from Sector IC, in which he drops the duo off at Iceland before returning to his treehouse. Leanne questions where he's been and that Moonbase called, to which Lee replies it's taken care of. However, Cheren Uno calls and reports one of their ships has crashed in the Pacific Ocean, and one of Sector IC's is in their treehouse. Although not understanding what's going on, the team was marked for losing a ship to unauthorized use, and stealing another's ship. The others leave to return IC's ship to them, blaming Lee for this mess-up. That night, after Leanne scolds Lee for getting them in trouble, Lee spots the mysterious girl in his room. She frantically apologizes for taking his ship, and she explains her story: her name is Wendy, and she was abandoned by her parents, likely due to her wind curse, which causes wind to blow wherever she is. She's an airbender that was captured by Professor Bob to power his weather machine, and she hoped becoming his power source would weaken her chi and help rid her wind curse. She wishes to find her parents and hopefully learn from them how to control her curse, but Lee tells her that he'll help tomorrow. The next day after school, Lee and Wendy meet up as Lee makes her do a few airbending moves to remove the wind, but when it gets nowhere, Lee gives in and declares he could never hope to help someone. He figures he should take her to Sector W for Fybi's help, but feeling pity, Wendy wishes to stay and hang out with Lee. Lee agrees, and they go out for a day of fastness and fun. They play several games where Lee fails, but Wendy succeeds, but Lee is actually happy. Following their playdate, Lee feels like Wendy's curse is resulted from inner turmoil, and playing with friends would weaken it. Lee is called by his friends for another mission, but Lee ignores them and takes Wendy downtown for ice cream. Sector RZ leaves for their mission without him, but the treehouse gets invaded by Chef Pierre and his Ice Cream Men. Lee and Wendy see them heading there, and return to the treehouse to fight them. The kids end up captured, and when Pierre threatens Wendy, she kicks into an Air Fury form and creates a tornado that KO's all the Ice Cream Men, Lee, and destroys parts of the treehouse. After recovering, the Ice Creams run away, and Wendy feels horrible about hurting Lee. She runs away before Sector RZ returns, and blames Lee for not defending the treehouse. That night, Lee sets off to search for Wendy downtown, and after failing to find her, he realizes she must be in the direction the wind is blowing, and follows it. But as he passes his neighborhood, he runs into his friends, who demand he come help fix the TV, forget about the imaginary blue-haired girl, and just admit he messed up again. Lee insists that Wendy's real and scolds the team for treating him like an idiot, and he'd rather risk falling into a trap than feel guilty about abandoning Wendy. With that, he leaves to the outskirts of town, where Wendy herself is sobbing over her actions, and recalls several moments where she almost got people killed with her curse. A mysterious fellow appears and shows Wendy distorted memories of her as a child, in which a dark figure killed who appeared to be her parents, and made Wendy a Horcrux with his magic. The man reveals this figure was Voldemort, and Wendy is his Horcrux. He explains that he is at Black Acropolis, threatening Professor Bob, so Wendy rushes there to stop him. The next day, Sector RZ discovers Lee never returned home last night, but are called up to Moonbase for a meeting. Cheren explains how they and another sector are competing for 10th place, and explains his plan for them to attempt a series of missions, before discovering Lee is missing. After hearing of their fight, Cheren decides to drop the team to 11th place, giving 10th place to Sector KB as they start partying. Meanwhile, Team Failure goes to Oil Ice Mountain as Toiletnator tracks the source of the pee. They encounter Sonny and Donna, who explain that Lee from Sector RZ rescued Wendy, and using a sample of pee Lou found from Rozeland School's bathroom, they track their way back to Rozeland. There, they find Lee on the town's outskirts, demanding he turn over Wendy. Lee explains she's already gone, but requests they take him to Bob's laboratory for answers. After convincing them Lee was a top operative worth a lot in the villains' bounty, they agree to take him. After 10 hours of running, Wendy makes it back to Black Acropolis, and discovers the Voldemort there was actually one of Eggman's old clones. The clone uses its magic to trap Wendy as Bob comes out and reveals the real Voldemort's dead, making Wendy feel stupid for falling for this trick. Meanwhile, the dark figure that was in Wendy's vision arrives at Dr. Facilier's emporium. Professor Bob latches Wendy to the wall and force-feeds her a potion that forces her into her Fury Mode. Bob's Weatherator proceeds to absorb Wendy's chi as fast as it's produced, allowing Bob to expand his Weatherator to all corners of the planet, in his mission to freeze all KND treehouses in endless winter. Lee Andrew makes it to the laboratory with Team Failure's help, and when Lee questions how Bob found Wendy, Bob explains his meeting with his new, would-be master, who promised to save Bob from BOE's apparent 'destruction' if Bob would destroy Wendy. Lee attempts to save his friend, but is held back by the Voldy Clone. But Bob's Weatherator becomes overpowered by Wendy's chi as the girl escapes. Team Failure helps Lee to chase the girl across the snowfields, but she refuses to listen to Lee's voice and keeps evading. Eventually, Bob catches Wendy using his mobile laboratory, and when Lee is flown off a cliff, he is saved by the Ice Climbers, who arrived with Sector RZ. RZ helps to try and rescue Wendy, as do Lee and the Climbers, but Bob overpowers them and knocks Lee down. When Bob boasts about Lee's low intelligence and inevitable tendency to fail, Leanne sticks up for Lee and yells how he's a sweet friend, even if he fails a lot. Lee regains consciousness and sneaks into Bob's laboratory, then fires his three-way G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.. This causes many gaps in the machine to be clogged and for the entire thing to malfunction and break. Wendy is freed, but still overcome with chi, until they convince Voldy Clone to cast a spell and remove the potion from her system. Wendy apologizes for causing them trouble, and Lee explains she shouldn't hate herself for honest mistakes. When Bob attempts to kill Wendy again, he is knocked unconscious by Madame Rouge. She is joined by Dr. Facilier as the latter explains he was asked to watch Wendy by her father, and gives her an invitation to join Hogwarts and learn magic. He gives her some birthday cake celebrating her 11th birthday and allows her to say good-bye to Lee and co.. Wendy thanks Lee for their friendship and promises to get control of her wind curse before leaving. Wendy asks Facilier if she's really a Horcrux, to which Facilier isn't sure, but her dad studied more than his share of Dark Arts. Sector RZ then returns to their S.C.A.M.P.E.R., wondering who Wendy's dad is. From atop a peak, the Man With the Red Eye watches the sunrise and sneezes. Story Importance *The ranking system of the KND is explained, and a list of the Top 10 sectors are shown, with RZ being 10th. *The process by which villain activity is detected is explained: psychicbenders work on Moonbase to look for active evil auras on Earth, then shadowbenders are sent to investigate these auras, report back to Moonbase, then Moonbase gives the most worthy sector the mission. *Sonny and Donna and Wendy are introduced. Wendy is implied to be the daughter of the mysterious Red Eye. Reception Operation: FAIL received mixed reviews, as it wasn't the Lee story it could've been, and could've had more development with the Lee/Wendy friendship and Lee's general failure streak. However, the playdate between Wendy and Lee was deemed very spirited, and the best characters in this story were the New Ice Climbers. Characters *'Lee Andrew Grayson' **Damien *Leanne Andrea Grayson **Ash *Diwata Uno *Columbine Whitby *Daniel Whitby * Wendy *Aaron and Rhilliane Doblemitz *Ashley Grayson *David Grayson *Larry MayHence *Cheren Uno *Sonny and Donna *Suki Crystal (cameo) *Miyuki Crystal (cameo) *George King and Terry Stork (cameo) * Kaleo Anderson (cameo) * Dillon York (cameo) *Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters (beginning) *Toiletnator *Dr. Light *Box Ghost *Professor Bob *Voldemort Clone *Harvey Facilier *Sector KB (cameo) **Numbuh 2=1 **Alexei Abramovici * Wilt (cameo) * Chef Pierre (one scene) * Man With the Red Eye Locations *'Rozeland, Virginia' **'Rozeland Elementary' **'Sector RZ Treehouse' **'Grayson Household' **'Rozeland Mall' **'Skate Park' *'Black Acropolis, Alaska' *'Oil Ice Mountain, Iceland' Music Soundtrack *"Escape From the City" by Crush 40 - Runnin' With Wendy *"Torn Apart" from Bleach - Lee's Desperation *"Every Time You Leave" by Karma - Sector KB's Theme *"Korra vs. Zaheer" from Legend of Korra - Furious Wendy *"Here to Stay" from Bleach - Wendy's Farewell Voicing Cast *'Kayzie Rogers' as Lee Andrew Grayson. *'Kerry Williams' as Leanne Andrea Grayson. *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno. *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Professor Bob, Toiletnator, and Larry MayHence. *'Rodger Bumpass' as Dr. Light. *'Rob Paulsen' as Box Ghost. *'Keith David' as Harvey Facilier. *'Melissa Fahn' as Miyuki Crystal. *'Tara Strong' as Suki Crystal. *'Greg Cipes' as Dillon York. *'Cheech Marin' as Kaleo Anderson. Trivia *This story was originally scrapped until Gamewizard decided to make it a filler. *The original version of this story would've featured Plankton as the antagonist from Team Gnik. *The idea for this fic was inspired from Lee's quote in "But Daaaad!", following Leanne's "You fail..." *A running gag in this story is the characters mentioning other, story-unrelated characters out of context, and the camera cuts to those characters as they sneeze. This was based on the theory that people sneeze when someone talks about them. *The legendary airbender that Wendy mentions from a story is Guru Laghima. *Voldemort is mentioned to have died 34 years ago, in Year 1998. This means that it is Year 2032 in the Nextgen Series. Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 (PTOOEY's baaack!) Chapter 2 (Random blue-haired girl!) Chapter 3 (Escape Through the City!) Chapter 4 (Voldemort?!) Chapter 5 (Apparently, Wendy's an Avatar.) Category:Big Mom Saga Category:Character Intros Category:Nextgen Series